Sweetie Drops
Olga Zvereva (Russian, S1E12) Olga Shorokhova (Russian, S1E20) Yelena Chebaturkina (Russian, S2E3) Olga Golovanova (Russian, S2E15) Larisa Brokhman (Russian, S2E19) Lina Ivanova (Russian, S5E9) Paula Arias (Latin American Spanish) Bianca Alencar (Brazilian Portuguese) Anneli Heed (Swedish, S1E20) |headercolor = #F5F7D9 |headerfontcolor = #3B5A95}} Sweetie Drops, or Bon Bon, is a female Earth pony with a beige coat, pigment blue mane with a rose pink streak, cerulean eyes, and a cutie mark of three objects which are identified by Little, Brown's Mini Pony Collector's Guide and Gameloft's mobile game respectively as three candies and as three bows. She has speaking roles in Call of the Cutie, Green Isn't Your Color, Lesson Zero, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Putting Your Hoof Down, and Slice of Life. The name Bon Bon comes from "bonbon", which is French for "candy", and originates from Sweetie Drops' cutie mark's resemblance to wrapped sweets.__TOC__ Design, development, and production Sweetie Drops shares her design and coat and eye colors with S05E21 Unnamed Earth Mare #1, her design with Shoeshine, Luckette, Lilac Links, Grape Delight, and Sunny Smiles, and her coat and eye colors with Fine Line, Press Release, "Roma", "Paisley Pastel", "Cultivar", and "Hazel Harvest". Her cutie mark resembles that of a G1 pony named Bon Bon while her color scheme is similar to that of the G1 pony Gingerbread. Different merchandise name her Sweetie Drops and Bon Bon. Additionally, she is referred to as Bon Bon in the Japanese television broadcasts of Swarm of the Century and Green Isn't Your Color, she is named Bon Bon (ボンボン, Bon Bon) in the closing credits. In Slice of Life, she is referred to on-screen as both Bon Bon and Sweetie Drops. Sweetie Drops frequently appears with Lyra Heartstrings, which has been explained by a layout artist to be mostly coincidental and based on aesthetic considerations, as far as season one is concerned.FiM layout artist discussing coincidental pairing of Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops on the show, 2011-03-09 Being a background pony, she has a different tone in her voice in each of her speaking roles. As with most background ponies, Sweetie Drops's design and color scheme are frequently used for filler ponies in crowd scenes. For example, in Fall Weather Friends, four or five Sweetie Drops can be seen as the angle pans past right before the race. Another four or so can be seen in the race stampede afterward; however only one is in the actual race. In a scene from Owl's Well That Ends Well, there are clearly two Sweetie Drops visible. She is also "doubled" near the end of the Winter Wrap Up song, right before Twilight Sparkle's finishing part, as well as many other times and places. Depiction in the series Season one Sweetie Drops makes regular appearances in the show as a background pony, usually in more prominent ways than regular background ponies. For example, after Twilight Sparkle's chase scene in The Ticket Master, Sweetie Drops expresses her astonishment at Twilight's disappearance once she teleports. In Applebuck Season, she is one of the characters lining up for free muffins, and is one of the ponies who fell ill after consuming them. In Swarm of the Century, she is praised by Twilight for her good work on tending to the flowers. When Apple Bloom secretly fills Sweetie Drops's bag with apples in Call of the Cutie and demands payment for them, Sweetie Drops complains and looks at Applejack disapprovingly until she is given additional apples at no charge. asking who Rarity is.]] In Green Isn't Your Color, she enters Rarity's boutique, inquiring about Fluttershy. However, she immediately loses interest once Rarity tells her that Fluttershy is gone, and upon receiving a sales pitch from Rarity, she responds with, "And you are?" Later, she is one of the ponies crowding around Fluttershy after her presence in town is accidentally revealed by Twilight. Season two In Lesson Zero she falls under the spell that Twilight put on a doll, Smarty Pants, and expresses her love for the object. She is seen later fighting with Lyra Heartstrings in the background over the doll. In Secret of My Excess she is seen talking to Lyra near a well, which Derpy pops out of. In The Last Roundup, she is the only background pony to welcome back Applejack at the Ponyville train station; she also appears at the train station at the beginning of the episode, and at Applejack's surprise party. She speaks again in The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, once again with a different voice, where she complains about the cider she bought from Flim and Flam having rocks in it. She also appears in Hearts and Hooves Day, standing next to Lyra in the village shot and appears screaming in Apple Bloom's fantasy scene. In A Friend in Deed, she playfully bounces off a roof along with Lyra during the Smile Song. In Putting Your Hoof Down, Sweetie Drops has a short speaking line with Cherry Berry on a bridge near Fluttershy's house, and as in previous appearances, she is depicted with a different variant of voice again. While dragging garbage trucks away from Ponyville, she offers to listen to Cherry Berry's stand-up comedy routine. She also walks around in the market earlier in the episode, wearing saddlebags featuring Lyra Heartstrings's cutie mark, whereas other characters have saddlebags with buckles of their own cutie mark or something related.Fluttershy's and Derpy's saddlebags She meets Lyra at a table in the background later in the market scene. She also appears in It's About Time, Hurricane Fluttershy, Ponyville Confidential, MMMystery on the Friendship Express and in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Season three In The Crystal Empire - Part 1, she walks with Perfect Pace through Canterlot during The Failure Song. In Too Many Pinkie Pies she is in the crowd that gathers in front of the library to complain about the annoying Pinkie Pie clones. In Magic Duel she is glaring angrily at Trixie's return to Ponyville after her last visit. She is also present during the rematch between Twilight Sparkle and Trixie, ducking under one of Twilight's spells. She also appears in Apple Family Reunion and Magical Mystery Cure. Season four Sweetie Drops appears in Flight to the Finish, Rainbow Falls, and Three's A Crowd. In Pinkie Pride, she appears in the present day and a filly version of her wearing glasses appears in a flashback. She also appears in Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Season five In Castle Sweet Castle, Sweetie Drops appears at Davenport's Quills and Sofas outlet purchasing a bed. In Bloom & Gloom, she appears in Apple Bloom's dream running from a swarm of twittermites. She also appears in Tanks for the Memories, and Appleoosa's Most Wanted. In Slice of Life, she and Lyra help decorate Town Hall for Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding. It is revealed that Sweetie Drops is actually a former agent working for a monster-hunting agency out of Canterlot, but the agency was dissolved when a bugbear escaped from Tartarus. As the one who had originally captured it, Sweetie Drops went undercover in Ponyville using the alias "Bon Bon" to leave her old life behind. This revelation deeply upsets Lyra, her best friend, but the two later make amends when Lyra shares one of her own secrets. In Princess Spike, Sweetie Drops watches a polo game outside Canterlot Castle. She also appears in Party Pooped. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? she appears in Ponyville's shared dream physically attached to Lyra Heartstrings. Lyra and Sweetie Drops are seen together at the Sisterhooves Social in Brotherhooves Social, and also appear together in Crusaders of the Lost Mark, The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, and What About Discord? She and Lyra appears in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Season six Appearances Times are approximate and taken from videos available online. Depiction in films ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks In ''Rainbow Rocks, Lyra makes a brief cameo with Sweetie Drops during an establishing shot of Ponyville. In an alternate world, her human counterpart appears as a high school student. ''My Little Pony The Movie Lyra and Sweetie Drops appear in the establishing panning shot of Canterlot. Other depictions IDW comics In , Sweetie Drops appears on the back of Ghost Variant wrap cover RE (on which her inclusion was requested by Hasbro after the cover's artist Melanie Tingdahl submitted a design sketch that only included Derpy on the front and Lyra Heartstrings on the back), 's Hot Topic cover and T-shirt, page 3 and Midtown Comics cover RE, page 13, cover A, page 22, and the issue's Hot Topic cover, Comics World cover RE, Phoenix Comics & Games (and Everfree Northwest) exclusive cover RE, pages 16–17, page 3, pages 2, 6, 8, 17, and 18, pages 11 and 18, page 7, pages 7 and 9, pages 3, 5, and 14, page 14, and pages 14-15. In , Sweetie Drops appears an Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics cover RE, pages 3 and 22 and two Jetpack Comics covers RE, pages 3-5, 7, and 21, page 20, page 15, and page 19. Chapter books In the chapter books, the names Sweetie Drops and Bon Bon are both used. Contrary to a statement made by author G.M. Berrow, the character is not referenced by any name in ''Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. In Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party!, "Sweetie Drops's cottage" is mentioned in the narration of chapter 3, "The Road Less Sparkled", and "Bon Bon" is one of the names on Pinkie Pie's guest list for a planned birthday party for Rarity in the bonus activity page "Birthday Mix-Up". The character appears in Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare, the print version of which refers to her as Sweetie Drops and the e-book version of which refers to her as Bon Bon. The character also appears in Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. Lyra and Bon Bon are the focus of the chapter book Lyra and Bon Bon and the Mares from S.M.I.L.E., in which she rejoins the S.M.I.L.E. spy agency alongside Lyra. In Beyond Equestria: Pinkie Pie Steps Up, the pair are tasked by their agency to retrieve the Pondora Box and are aided by Songbird Serenade and Pinkie Pie. Magazines In the [[Merchandise#Signature|Signature My Little Pony magazine]] issue 69 comic Daring friends and the missing story!, Sweetie Drops appears at the Canterlot Magic Fair. My Little Pony (mobile game) Sweetie Drops, under the name Bon Bon, is one of the available playable characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Her in-game name is spoken aloud by Spike and Twilight Sparkle. The game's description of her states that her name is the French word for "candy" and that she has three bows as her cutie mark. A later update includes a version of Sweetie Drops called "Agent Sweetie Drops". Merchandise First party A photo of a partially translucent mini-figure toy of Sweetie Drops turned up in late August 2012, and a photo including its corresponding collector card turned up in late November 2012; the toy and card were released as part of the seventh wave of mystery packs in January 2013. The figure uses the Applejack mold but features the color scheme and cutie mark of the show character. According to the card, "SWEETIE DROPS knows sharing treats makes them taste sweeter!" Her name comes both from the card and from the packaging of the wave, which each list the name as a trademark. A mystery pack wave 7 image formerly displayed by a mystery pack listing on the website of the Greek company KAPSIS depicts Sweetie Drops, referred to as Bon Bon, with the same design as in the show. Cutie Mark Magic toys include a Playful Ponies brushable of Sweetie Drops, the packaging of which depicts her with the same design as in the show and lists her name as a trademark. A third mini-figure toy of Sweetie Drops has been leaked. Sweetie Drops, along with hosts of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 and Season 2 posters. On the Comic Con 2011 poster, she is in front of Octavia Melody, to the left of Lyra Heartstrings, behind Snails, and to the right of Trixie. On the season two poster, she is in front of Granny Smith, to the left of Golden Harvest, behind Princess Celestia, and to the right of Lyra Heartstrings. Despite being only coincidentally placed together in the show, the designer of the posters intentionally placed Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings together on the Comic Con 2011 poster.Part of an online Q&A with the Comic Con poster artist. Second party Little, Brown's My Little Pony Friendship is Magic official guidebook My Little Pony: The Elements of Harmony lists Sweetie Drops by name and appearance. Mini Pony Collector's Guide identifies her cutie mark as three candies. There is a Sweetie Drops Funko figure, the packaging of which lists her name as a trademark. An online description of the figure mentions that the character is "named Sweetie Drops after her sweet nature and three candies Cutie Mark" and that "Sweetie Drops is an Earth pony who is identified as a background pony who lives in Lyra Heartstrings. Sometimes referred to as Bon Bon, Sweetie Drops shares her beige coat and pigment blue mane with Shoeshine." Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a card featuring Sweetie Drops, the front of which lists her name as Bon Bon with a trademark symbol. The card's description reads "Poor Bon Bon can't catch a break! She’s been accused of shoplifting apples, gotten trash rained all over her, was bamboozled by an enchanted doll, and served rock-flavored cider—enough already! Maybe her habit of trying out new voices constantly is an attempt at dodging her rotten luck? A lot of her spare time (she might say "way too much time") is spent suffering through the hijinks of her excitable roommate, Lyra Heartstrings. Don't be fooled through, those two are the best of friends!" Her card is #36 of its series. Im Garten, a puzzle printed in the German magazine, features Sweetie Drops in an image from Swarm of the Century. Sweetie Drops, under the name Bonbon, is one of the My Little Pony companions added to Gaia Online in early July 2013. A description of her on the website reads "Beloved earth pony!" On the DVD My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Season One Disc 2, the closed captions for the episode Call of the Cutie refer to Sweetie Drops as Bon Bon. Sweetie Drops appears on a number of WeLoveFine.com merchandise designs, often near Lyra Heartstrings and also often along with multiple other characters from the show. On "There's A Pony For That", which references the commercial of the same name, the backgrounds of the icons that Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings appear in are each the same color as the other pony's coat. None of the designs refer to Sweetie Drops or any of the other characters by name, though "Sweetie Bon Bon" and "Bon Bon Voice" are the website's titles for two designs each featuring her and no other characters, the description on the website's page for "Bon Bon Voice" states "Bon-Bon is quite the voice actress!", the keywords of each of the website's pages for all six versions of "There's A Pony For That" include "bon bon" along with names of the design's other fifteen characters, the keywords of the website's page for "We're All Doomed" include both "sweetie drops" and "bon bon" along with names of the design's other five characters, the keywords of the website's pages for "Sweetie Bon Bon", "Bon Bon Voice", "Team Background", and "Ponyville Sweet Shop" each also include both "sweetie drops" and "bon bon", the keywords of the website's page for "Pony Constellations" also include "sweetie drops", and the keywords of the website's page for "Camouflage" include both "bonbon" and "sweetie drops". An Enterplay dog tag checklist has listed Sweetie Drops's name as Bon Bon with a trademark symbol. In Enterplay's collectible card game, an older version of a card of Zecora, shown at BronyCon 2013, bears the title "Lyra Heartstrings & Bon Bon", and α #32 R, a card of Silver Spanner, attributes to Bon Bon the quote "I never knew the words 'I think my radio is broken' could make somepony so happy." In the game's expansion set Canterlot Nights, card #115 U, Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!, depicts Sweetie Drops/Bon Bon along with multiple other characters and attributes to Bon Bon the quote "... Seriously?" In the game's expansion set The Crystal Games, #34 C and #ƒ15, cards of Bon Bon, list the quote "I try to be a voice of reason for Lyra, but her enthusiasm is just so infectious sometimes." In the Absolute Discord expansion set, card #41 C of Bon Bon lists the quote "Welcome to Sweetie Drops Candies, where all your sweetest dreams come true!" In the Equestrian Odysseys expansion set, card #31 F of Sweetie Drops attributes to her the quote "Bon. Bon Bon." Quotes :Green Isn't Your Color ::Rarity: Welcome to Carousel Boutique! ::Sweetie Drops: Is she still here? We heard Fluttershy was here. ::Rarity: Sorry, you just missed her. But you're still in luck! I'm having a huge sale of some of my best designs! ::Sweetie Drops: And you are? ::Rarity: Rarity, of course! ::Sweetie Drops: Never heard of you. :Lesson Zero ::Mayor Mare: What's all the commotion about? ::Orange Swirl: They're fighting over that doll! ::Sweetie Drops: That incredible, amazing doll! :The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 ::Cherry Berry: I can't get the taste off my tongue! ::Sweetie Drops: Mine's got rocks in it. ::Comet Tail: I wouldn't pay one cent for this dreck! :Putting Your Hoof Down ::Cherry Berry: Showpony business is tough. ::Sweetie Drops: Go ahead, try one of your jokes out on me! I laugh at everything. ::Cherry Berry: Okay, okay, okay. A donkey and a mule are stuck on a desert island... :Slice of Life ::Sweetie Drops: My name isn't Bon Bon. It's "Special Agent Sweetie Drops". I work for a super-secret anti-monster agency in Canterlot, or at least I did until the bugbear went missing from Tartarus a few years back. ::Lyra Heartstrings: What are you talking about? ::Sweetie Drops: When it escaped, we had to shutter the whole agency. Every last shred of evidence of the organization's existence was destroyed. Celestia demanded complete deniability. ::Lyra Heartstrings: ...What? page 2}} }} :"Bon Bon Voice" WeLoveFine T-shirt ::Sweetie Drops: You just read this ::Sweetie Drops: In one of my voices Gallery See also *Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops (EG) * * * * *Ponies with a similar name: Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Swirl, Sweetie Blue, Sweetie Sunrise, Sweetie Babs, and Glitter Drops. References de:Bon Bon es:Sweetie Drops gl:Bon-Bon it:Sweetie Drops pl:Bon Bon ru:Свити Дропс sv:Bon Bon Category:Background characters Category:Musicians Category:Eyewear wearers